El chico de la cafetería
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: ―O sea, que vienes a una cafetería de mala muerte con el peor café del mundo para ver a un tío cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabes, vas progresando Courf.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Victor Hugo.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de Los Miserables y lo escribo a propósito de la Courferre week. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir de estos dos y la verdad es que me ha ayudado a coger algo de más confianza en el fandom. Por cierto, es un AU, que es básicamente casi lo único que podemos hacer en este fandom porque están todos muertos, pero en fin.

Este fic está dedicado a la incansable y genialosa Orgullo Plata y Verde, porque aunque yo fui la que le recomendé los libros es ella la que me ha estado sugiriendo amablemente que escriba en este fandom. Además, esto puede contar como regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado porque es fantástica y se lo merece.

* * *

 _I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light._ _― Helen Keller_

* * *

 **El chico de la cafetería**

―Es aquel, el de las gafas― le dijo Courfeyrac a Feuilly mientras este bebía un sorbo de café, hizo una mueca, estaba aguado―. Pero no te gires así, ¿es que nunca te han enseñado lo del disimulo? ―le regañó su amigo al ver como había girado la cabeza nada sutilmente hacia el sujeto de la conversación.

―O sea, que vienes a una cafetería de mala muerte con el peor café del mundo para ver a un tío cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabes

―Así suena fatal, no, vengo a esta cafetería porque me gusta el ambiente― Feuilly enarcó una ceja―. Y por cierto, sí sé su nombre, se llama Combeferre.

―¿Y a quién le has escuchado decírselo?

―A una de sus compañeras de universidad―contestó Courfeyrac mirando la taza de café lo cual no pudo evitar que su cara se convirtiese en un tomate.

Feuilly sonrió ligeramente y antes de que pudiese hablar su amigo le interrumpió.

―Mira, esa es su compañera.

Una chica rubia con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta acababa de llegar a la cafetería y se sentó al lado de Combeferre haciendo que este levantase la cabeza de sus apuntes y empezase a hablar con ella.

―Tú sabes quién es esa ¿no? ― Preguntó Feuilly mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Courfeyrac.

―Pues no, es más, no sé ni su nombre.

―Se llama Cosette y es la amiga de Marius― explicó el chico.

―Espera, ¿la amiga por la que Marius pierde el culo?

―Esa misma― asintió su amigo sonriendo.

―¿No teníamos que ir a la facultad de psicología? ― preguntó Courfeyrac mientras se levantaba rápidamente dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

―Sí, he escuchado que allí también hay mucho ambiente.

O―O

―¿Un amigo? ― preguntó Marius mientras engullía su sándwich de jamón.

―Sí, a ver uno con gafas, con ropa anticuada, con el pelo larguito ¿no te suena? ― Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo, Feuilly chasqueó la lengua― Me estás decepcionando como acosador, Marius, creí que habías estudiado a Cosette al máximo y vas y te olvidas de sus amistades.

―Oye, tampoco hace falta, Feuilly, mejor que nos vayamos, llegarás tarde a tu trabajo―Courfeyrac que hacía unos momentos estaba muy emocionado con la idea de conocer al chico de la cafetería, poco a poco había empezado a perder ese entusiasmo.

―Eso es una tontería, Courf

―¿Qué es una tontería? ― Justo detrás de Feuilly apareció la figura de Enjolras cuyas manos parecían a punto de caerse bajo el peso de los libros.

―Que Courf tiene un amor platónico y no quiere conocerlo porque… no sé, alguna razón extraña de Courf.

―¿Para qué lo voy a conocer? Si no tenía pinta de ser…

―¿Gay? ― Preguntó Enjolras una vez que se sentó― Hombre, la última vez que lo comprobé nadie tenía escrito en su frente su orientación sexual, pero a lo mejor es que salgo demasiado poco de mi habitación.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero― le reprochó Courf apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

―Oye, hablando de eso, también sabemos el nombre, se llama Combeferre― añadió Feuilly dirigiéndose a Marius quién dio un bote cuando lo escuchó.

―Haber empezado por ahí― exclamó con una gran sonrisa―. Sí, es amigo de Cosette desde pequeños, estudia filosofía en esta universidad y…

―¡Un filósofo!

―Sí, Enjolras, filósofo, a lo mejor él te entiende cuando empiezas a hablar de las teorías de la revolución y del ser humano― dijo Fuilly dándole palmadas en el hombro―. Pero deja al chiquillo terminar.

―Mañana había quedado con ellos para ir a tomar algo al Musain, podéis venir si queréis― ofreció Marius.

―No sé, mañana había pensado…

―No tenemos planes, y si los tuviésemos serían mucho más aburridos que ir a conocer al amor platónico de Courf― afirmó Feuilly interrumpiendo a su amigo.

―Vale, chicos, tengo que entrar en clase, mañana nos vemos― se despidió Marius.

―¿Pero por qué le has dicho que no teníamos planes? ― exclamó Courf― Teníamos grandes planes ¿verdad, Enjolras?

―Seguramente los grandes planes consistirían en comprar pizzas ya que no sois capaces de hacer nada comestible y ver una película más vieja que vosotros.

―Bueno, nosotros íbamos a pedir al restaurante chino, pero en esencia es eso― contestó Enjolras haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a Courf.

―Traidores― masculló el chico.

―Más que traidor yo me veo más en el perfil de celestina―dijo Feuilly soltando una gran carcajada.

―Mejor no te digo como acabó la Celestina en la obra original.

O―O

Eran las seis de la tarde y Courfeyrac sentía que se le habían acabado las excusas para no ir a la reunión esa noche.

Había intentado convencer a Enjolras de quedarse en casa con todo su arsenal de películas y documentales sobre la historia del hombre y las civilizaciones, pero este había alegado que quería conocer a ese tipo filósofo, que ya lo verían otro día. Su amigo rechazando esa oferta, ese tal Combeferre debía ser mago o algo. Había fingido estar enfermo y cuando consiguió que Enjolras se compadeciese de él, Feuilly apareció por la puerta gritándole que se dejase de excusas. Había tratado de encerrarse en su cuarto, pero había olvidado que siempre tenía una llave fuera por si acaso cerraba la puerta dejando la llave dentro.

Se miró al espejo, ninguna de las camisetas de cuadros que se había probado le quedaban bien y eso era mala señal: las camisas de cuadros siempre quedaban bien.

―Courf, entiendo que necesites más tiempo para arreglarte que la mayoría de los mortales, pero vamos a salir ya―exclamó Enjolras mientras daba golpes en la puerta.

―Ya voy― dijo el chico abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a Enjolras, Feuilly y Jehan apoyados en la pared.

―Hola, Courf―saludó Jehan.

En ese momento el chico envidió a su amigo, Jehan era capaz de ponerse una sábana encima y que pareciese que iba a la alfombra roja de los Oscars. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño hecho con el primer lápiz que se había encontrado en su apartamento y una rebeca que le llegaba los tobillos.

―Tierra llamando a Courf― Feuilly chasqueó los dedos ante su amigo―, vamos.

Resumiendo, la cena iba a ser un desastre de dimensiones épicas.

O―O

―¿Y dices que van a venir unos amigos tuyos, Marius? ― Preguntó Combeferre mientras limpiaba sus gafas con esmero.

―Sí, os caerán bien, bueno, Cosette, tú conoces a algunos, menos a Jehan, pero es casi imposible que te caiga mal, te puede parecer raro, pero no caerte mal―explicó Marius.

―Bueno, me fiaré de ti.

―Mira, ahí están, ¡Enjolras!

―Hola― dijo el chico cuando se acercaron―. Yo soy Feuilly, él es Enjolras, él Jehan y el que parece que quiere esconderse detrás de la mesa es Courf.

A lo mejor con la ayuda de Feuilly la cena iría mal desde el principio.

―Entonces, ¿qué estudiáis? ―eso no podía ir peor, era la pregunta que desencadenaba el principio del fin, seguramente Marius le había explicado ya en qué carrera estaban; por lo tanto si había sacado ese tema era porque estaba incómodo con el silencio.

―Pues yo estudio bellas artes, Courf, historia, Enjolras, derecho y Feuilly, la vida en general.

Bueno, una respuesta corta que había hecho reírse un poco a Marius y Cosette y había conseguido que Combeferre sonriese, nada mal Jehan, pero se habían vuelto a quedar sin conversación. Courfeyrac iba a decir algo pero movió el brazo demasiado rápido y le dio a uno de los botellines que había en la mesa y obviamente tenía que ser el de Combeferre. Genial, maravilloso.

―Lo siento muchísimo―se disculpó el chico mordiéndose el labio.

―No pasa nada, de verdad, estaba casi vacío de todas maneras―el chico le

―Chicos, ¿qué os pongo? ― la camarera apareció tras Marius con una gran sonrisa. Gracias a todos los dioses existentes, Chetta era incapaz de quedarse callada, así que cuanto más tiempo estuviese allí mejor.

―Chetta―exclamó Enjolras devolviéndole la sonrisa―, ¿qué tal estás?

―Oh, bien, he dormido ocho horas entre los últimos tres días, pero no se lo digáis a Joly que es capaz de mandarme a casa, taparme con una mantita y hasta cantarme una nana sobre los peligroso que es no dormir― explicó la chica.

―Mis labios están sellados.

―¿Sellados por quién, Apolo? ― Enjolras cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de girarse para encontrarse con Grantaire acompañado de Bahorel, Joly y Eponine.

―No voy a contestar a esa pregunta, Grantaire.

―Otra pena más, hola chicos y Cosette, ¿y tú eres? ― preguntó mirando fijamente a Combeferre con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Es Combeferre, un amigo de Cosette, es filósofo― Enjolras parecía incapaz de contener la emoción.

―Enjolras, contén tu emoción, vas a asustar al chiquillo― le advirtió Jehan―. Enjolras está estudiando derecho y su palabra favorita es revolución y está que no caga porque como eres filósofo cree que vas a discutir con él sobre los orígenes del pensamiento.

Combeferre hizo un intento de sonrisa pero bajó la mirada rápidamente. Lo estaban asustando, obviamente lo estaban asustando, no sabía exactamente con qué clase de personas se juntaba Marius.

―No son así siempre― Courfeyrac se había acercado a él por detrás lo que hizo que girase la cabeza rapidamente―. Bueno, en realidad si lo son, pero aprendes a lidiar con ello.

Combeferre compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Y cómo haces eso?

―Pues escuchándolos, solo a veces, y amordazándoles el resto de las veces. Pero en el fondo son geniales. Enjolras es capaz de convencerte hasta de que compres una losa de la calle, Grantaire hace pasos de bailes que te dejan muerto, Jehan capta perfectamente la esencia de las personas cuando escribe o dibuja, Joly es capaz de diagnosticarte cuatro enfermedades a la vez y Bahorel y Eponine son capaces de arreglar cualquier cosa que pertenezca al ámbito de la tecnología. Mejor no hablamos de Bossuet, que no está aquí, pero es la persona con el corazón más grande del mundo y Chetta que es capaz de ponerle una sonrisa a todo el mundo.

―¿Y tú qué haces? ―Preguntó Combeferre.

―Yo memorizo fechas―sonrió Courfeyrac.

―Creo que haces más que eso, de alguna manera unes a todas estas maravillosas personas juntas. Eso es un don, ¿sabes?

Courfeyrac se dio cuenta de que se había puesto rojo hasta la coronilla cuando sintió su cara arder y vio una pequeña sonrisa escaparse de la boca de Combeferre.

―A lo mejor es que soy tan raro como ellos.

―Te voy a probar, ¿Cuál ha sido tu revolución preferida a lo largo de la historia?

―La revolución de los claveles―Combeferre abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Es una idea muy bonita, fue una revolución rápida y más o menos pacífica.

―Eres un romántico, Courf― se burló Grantaire entrando en la conversación―, esa revolución estuvo muy bien pero esas cosas solo pasan una vez o dos en un siglo, o ninguna.

―Pues a mí me parece que Courf tiene razón, los soldados se negaron a disparar a su propia gente por voluntad propia, esa es la voluntad de la gente a la que debemos llamar― respondió Enjolras.

―Claro, dejaron de disparar porque estaban en minoría y obviamente iban a perder, además, hacía dos días los estaban oprimiendo, esos soldados podían haberse rebelado antes, pero no lo hicieron, velaron por sus propios intereses al no disparar―y así empezaba siempre, si Grantaire defendía una posición, Enjolras la contraria, y viceversa.

Mientras los dos discutían, Courfeyrac se giró hacia Combeferre.

―Por cierto, no creo que tú tampoco seas muy normal teniendo en cuenta que me has preguntado sobre mi revolución favorita en vez de sobre mi película favorita.


End file.
